FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19' ---- (You've got two in a row now. :P) Bluekit wriggled as Streampaw groomed him. --The Ash Falls Down 19:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed. "Swiftkit?" she asked, glancing around for the black and white shekit. "Swiftkit?!?" Swiftkit barreled into her mother from behind, throwing the recovering queen forward. "Your eyes!" Streampaw gasped. "You openned your eyes! Oh, Swiftkit, they're beautiful!" The shekit blinked her brilliant blue eyes up at her mother, whose deep blue eyes reflected hers. "So much like your mother..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom purred. "You'll make a great mother, Streampaw," she meowed. Flamekit got up and yawned. "Can we go outside?" she mewed hopefully. Gingerblossom shook her head. "You already had quite an adventure, Flamekit," she meowed sternly. Gingerblossom was very tired...again Thunderheart 20:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Blossomstripe purred, wrapping her tail around Thunderheart and nudging him closer to her. "I will be your mate." Mottlespots gazed outside of the FlameClan border blankly, pricking his ears alertly as a scent trudged into his nostrils. Flamestar22 20:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred as he took in her warmth. He looked up at the night sky, and saw his mother looking down on him from StarClan. I'll make you proud, I promise! He looked at Blossomstripe. "Nothing will seperate us. Not even death, Blossomstripe," he promised Thunderheart 20:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Mottlespots snarled, flaring his nostrols. The cat let out a chuckle, whirling around to stand in front of him. "I'm Zaffie, a Loner, but don't think I'm here for a fight." Flamestar22 20:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart looked the beautiful night sky again. Blazepelt was gone, but he knew that she was still watching over him. His heart ached as he remembered her, and he leaned closer into Blossomstripe's comforting warmth and love. Thunderheart 20:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Where's Frozenstream?" Streampaw asked, shooting out of the nursery. "His kits have started openning their eyes!" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned towards Streampaw. "He's out of camp, but I thought he'd be back by now," she mewed. "I asked him to take that body of that DarkClan spike to the border." She didn't bother to tell Streampaw that the DarkClan cat had been her sister, because no cat needed to know. That's my secret, and mine alone. --The Ash Falls Down 21:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "If you don't want trouble, I suggest you leave before you lose an ear," Snarled Mottlespots. Smoestrike sniffed the air, whipping around to see two cats in the distance. Zaffie narrowed her eyes, meeting Mottlespot's cold gaze. "Two will become one, and both will fall." Flamestar22 21:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream jumped at the fox, and landed on its back. He felt the fox trying to push him off, but he dug his claws into its pelt, causing it to howl in pain. "Get off FlameClan territory!" he hissed at it, as he swiped at his pelt, and giving it a scratch mark along its flank. --The Ash Falls Down 21:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then, excuse me!" Streampaw ran out of cat. She scented the air, smelling fox and Frozenstream. "My love! I'll save you!" She plunged out beside Frozenstream. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox turned around, snapping at Frozenstream as he batted out with his hindpaws. The tortoiseshell kit that was hidden in the log crept backwards, watching with fear swirling in her gaze. - Acornheart stepped away, his tail whisking as he began to head towards camp. Disappointment weighed like a stone in his belly, but the tom refused to let it overcome him. Ripple of MoonClan 21:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hissed as the fox bit him, losing his balance, and falling over. The fox snapped at Frozenstream again, and he quickly rolled over to dodge it. In this time, Frozenstream quickly scrambled to his paws, and swiped at the nose of the fox. --The Ash Falls Down 21:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Frozenstream!!!" Streampaw screeched. "I won't let you hurt my mate, you stupid fox!" She leaped forward, landing a blow with her claws. The fox swung her off, its claws creating deep scratches on her flank. Streampaw remained on the ground, groaning. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream hissed. "Why are you out here for? What about our kits - and you don't know how to fight!" His swipe at the fox's nose connected, and fox backed away, howling, but then it launched a fresh attack as it aimed for Streampaw. "No!" he hissed, as he leapt at the fox once more, and landed on its back again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't talk riddles to me," Snarled Mottlespots, baring his fangs. He unsheathed his claws, narrowing his eyes. Smokestrike spotted the fox, his eyes widening his eyes. He scrabbled around to stand beside Frozenstream. "Now leave before I give you some scars to remember!" He snarled, baring his teeth at the fox. Flamestar22 21:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get- away- from- here," Frozenstream panted, as the fox tried to get him off again. He swiped at the fox's eyes, and missed, and in that moment of distraction, the fox threw him off again. This time, he sighed as he lay on the ground, and then the pain of his scratches hit him. Great StarClan... These wounds are painful! (Frozemstream is so naïve :3) --The Ash Falls Down 21:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw heard comotion and dashed off, Foxpaw at his heels. Riverclaw saw the fox and skidded to a halt, but Foxpaw kept running and jumped on its face, raking it with his claws. "Get off our territory, idiot!" he screemed. Thunderheart 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from my Clanmate!" Snarled Smokestrike, his eyes showing pain and anger. He jumped at the fox, quickly slashing at it's flank to leave massive scars. Flamestar22 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart heard comotion, but couldn't do anything about it. He was tired and weak from injury. Thunderheart 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream staggered to his paws, and watched as his Clanmates went and attacked the fox. He moved off to the side, and started to lick at his wounds. --The Ash Falls Down 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw scratched one of the fox's eyes and the fox yelped. Thunderheart 21:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Zaffie flattenend her ears, giving Mottlespots an awkward look. "Everyone needs riddles, even the most stubborn of cats. They may be hard to understand, but in the future, you will understand." Flamestar22 21:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Back at camp, Bluekit mewed shrilly. Where had Streampaw gone??? --The Ash Falls Down 21:52, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit, looking willy and proud, stomped out of the Nursery. He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the fox. Flamestar22 21:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't go far!" Gingerblossom meowed to Whitekit. Sandkit padded after Whitekit. "We won't," she promised. ----Thunderheart limped to the warrior den and fell asleep. Thunderheart 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit felt something soft tickle her nose, and she sneezed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit looked around the clearing. "It's so big!" she meowed. Thunderheart 21:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit brushed his tail by Silverkit's nose again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ew, that fox smells like death," Murmered Whitekit, his voice shrill and squeaky. "Whatever," Snarled Mottlespots, rolling his eyes. "Now leave, or there will be problems." Flamestar22 21:59, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream finished licking his wounds, and stood up so that he could help fight off the fox again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit nodded. "We should go back inside. I don't want to make Flamekit feel bad," Thunderheart 22:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream swiped at the fox, catching its muzzle, and making it bleed. --The Ash Falls Down 22:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox kept trying to fling Foxpaw off its muzzle, but Foxpaw hung on tight. The fox began yelping madly. "You will die, fox!" the Somali apprentice yowled. Thunderheart 22:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit sneezed again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw screamed, "The kits are fine! I came to tell you that they started opening their eyes!" She pushed herself up, watching quietly. "This fox won't go!" She let out a battle cry and started running at it, collapsing and fainting halfway across from blood loss. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw blinded the fox completely. The fox ran off, afraid, running into things as it went. Thunderheart 22:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream lifted hs mate onto his back, and moved her away from the battle scene. --The Ash Falls Down 22:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw, head held high, pranced off to camp with Riverclaw, who was staring back into the woods. Once at the camp, Foxpaw began gloating about how he had won. Thunderheart 22:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw didn't respond. She had fainted from blood loss, and she would die if her wounds wern't treated. As always, Wrenflight had smelled Streampaw's scent and followed it, carrying a bundle of herbs. He spotted Frozenstream and placed cobwebs on Streampaw's scratches before pausing to make a mix of herbs for her wounds. I know I did the right thing ''but no one''would ever understand 22:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Adderpaw looked watched as Foxpaw gloated. Would Foxpaw become a warrior before him? ----Brokenface praised Foxpaw. "Good job, youngster," he rasped. Brokenface seemed to be getting much older as time went. Foxpaw puffed out his chest and held his head high. "I did more than good. I was great," he gloated. Adderpaw had enough of Foxpaw. He walked over to Wrenflight. "How can I help?" he meowed, hoping to be useful. Thunderheart 22:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed with relief. "Thank you, Wrenflight..." --The Ash Falls Down 00:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A small, multi-colored head peaked from under the log. The she-kit gasped as she scented all of the blood, running in a desperate escape. She hooked her paw on a tendril, falling onto the ground as she tripped. Ripple of MoonClan 00:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "No prob," Wrenflight muttered as he mixed herbs. "Adderpaw, there's nothing you can do to help Streampaw." He plastered his mixture onto Streampaw's wounds, giving her a lick of hope on her shoulder. "She should be okay. Can you check for others, Frozenstream? I scent a kit.." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike whirled around to the mangled scent. "Birchstar?" He sniffed once again, but the scent had strangely disappeared. Flamestar22 01:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight continued with his task. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream tasted the air. "Yeah, I do smell a kit," he mewed. "Two, actually. One is from that kit who snuck out of the camp, and the other - actually, I don't recognize the other scent..." His voice trailed away into silence. --The Ash Falls Down 03:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Two?" Wrenflight glanced up from where he was placing his herb mixture on Streampaw's wounds. "Please, investigate while I treat Streampaw." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 11:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A large brown and greyish figure stood in camp, alongside a ginger and white she-cat. Emberpaw sighed, flattening her ears. "Stormpaw? Can I train with you? It seems like Cloudflight has been ignoring me lately.." Blossomstripe sat at the edge of the border, her tail thumping against the ground. Stormstrike lifted his head in suprise, his voice in a yowl. "Birchstar, Cardinalblaze! You've returned!" Flamestar22 11:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the medicine den, feeling better. "Emberpaw!" She called. The Song Of Silence 12:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw got silent for a moment. She sighed, rising to her paws. "Coming.." She gunted. After arriving to stand beside Cloudflight, she gaze him an icy glare. "Why haven't we trained?" Flamestar22 12:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned the glare. "If you didn't notice."she hissed. "I fainted in the middle of camp!" The Song Of Silence 12:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, okay, geez. I just wondered.." Muttered Emberpaw, staring off into the distance. Her whiskers twitched, her fur bristling. Flamestar22 12:53, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper nervously approached Cloudflight. "Erm...Are you ok, Cloudflight?"---- Stormpaw raced to his mother and father, tackling both at them once and nuzzling their chins, both of them pinned under the massive apprentice. Since their disappearance, he had grown to a massive height, and had grown quite powerful. "Mother, Father!!"---- Cardinalblaze yelped in alarm as her son pinned her and her mate, only to find herself purring softly. "Oh my son...How you've grown...!"Silverstar 13:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Icekit! Bluekit! Silverkit" Swiftkit yowled as she ran outside. "There's a strange cat here!" She sprinted over to the strange shecat. "Hi!" she squeaked. "I'm Swiftkit!" She blinked up at Cardinalblaze, smiling. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 14:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit flared his nostrils, awakening from deep sleep. He let out a small moan, rolling over to stand on his paws. "Huh?" He mewled, his sigh blurry and his voice echoing shakily. Birchstar flattenend his ears as cats crowded him, purring at the sigh of his Clan. Emberpaw paused, turning away from Cloudflight to run straight to Cardinalblaze. "Mom, dad!" Shadowpaw followed the crowd, sitting in the backround. Hmph, why couldn't Birchstar just stay here and wait for Cardinalblaze to come back instead of waiting for the Clan in chaos..? ''Flamestar22 14:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I think so."she murmured. The Song Of Silence 14:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a warm purr, nuzzling Emberpaw gently, only to find Scarletpaw pressed against her side. "Thank StarClan you two are alright!"---- Hiddenshade raced to Birchstar, giving his leader/friend a friendly cuff around the ear. "If I was an elder, you would've given me a heart attack Birchstar! What happened? We had a DarkClan issue while you were gone, 'killed one of them." The deputy reported, standing tall as he addressed his leader.---- Duskwhisper nodded at Cloudflight. "Good to know...Um...Would you like to go hunting or something...?"'Silverstar' 15:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great." April Showers bring May Flowers (Nice sig) "You too! I was worried sick!" Emberpaw squealed, pressing her face into her mothers fur. Birchstar flattenend his ears. "Heh, no need to be so worried," He meowed, brushing some dirt off of his pelt with a paw. "I went out to look for my mate, I was only gone for two moons." Emberpaw looked at the two cats, Cloudflight and Duskwhisper. "Can I come too? I haven't hunted in a while." Flamestar22 15:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart limped out of the warrior den to see Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. Too tired to speak, he nodded and purred in satisfaction. He couldn't have beared to see the clan in the state of depression that it was in any longer. Longleg raced over to the returning couple. "You're back!" he meowed. Gingerblossom, with Flamekit, Whitekit, and Sandkit, poked her head out of the nursery. Flamekit and Sandkit raced over to see Birchstar. "Are you Birchstar?" Sandkit mewed, curious. Thunderheart 16:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I am," The leader purred, placing his tail-tip on his mate's shoulder. He looked over at the Warriors that stood before him. Blossomstripe watched the crowd pile the camp. ''What was going on? ''She then leaped into the middle of the crowd, gasping as she saw Birchstar. "Birchstar! I'm so glad you're back!!" Flamestar22 16:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit and Sandkit gasped. "Wow! So where were you? Did you shred any DarkClan cats? How many did you kill? What was it like?" Flamekit demanded, pacing. Sandkit looked back at Whitekit. "Whitekit, it's Birchstar!" Thunderheart 16:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze cringed in pain. She had never told Birchstar...---- Mapleshine trotted after Longleg, gently brushing against his side. "Welcome back, Birchstar!"----- Duskwhisper shifted.'Silverstar' 16:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw ran up to Cardinalblaze and Birchstar. " We missed you! Welcome back!" She purred loudly. 'Icyclaw11' 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit rubbed his eyes with a paw, looking sleepily up at Birchstar. "Hi!" He squealed. "I'm Whitekit!" Birchstar gave the three kits a warm glare. He chuckled, giving his mate a purr. "No, I didn't kill any DarkClan cats," He meowed. Whitekit gave Birchstar a disappointed meow. "Then, where'd you go?" Birchstar flattenend his ears, looking down at the kits. "I went to the Twolegplace. I went there to find my mate, but this is no time for stories, kits." Birchstar had finally been happy again, and everything was back to normal. Or so he thought. Flamestar22 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf approached Cardinalblaze, her eyes narrowed sharply. "No," she began quickly. "This is certainly no time for stories. C'mon Cardinalblaze, let's get you lying down in my den, this isn't good."'Silverstar' 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit snorted. "Did you scare off any puny kittypets?" she meowed. But then she remembered Louis. What if Birchstar hurt him...? She pushed the thought away and glared at Whitekit. "Go back to mother, Whitekit! You're a disgrace!" she shouted. Thunderheart heard her and limped out of the warrior den, glaring and Flamekit. "Flamekit, go back to Gingerblossom, now!" he ordered. He had enough of the torment of smaller cats. Flamekit stood indignified. "Why should I listen to you?" Thunderheart 17:02, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, who hadn't eaten for two moons, looked pale and thin. "Birchstar, are you okay?" Blossomstripe asked, running alongside the two cats. Birchstar flopped down beside his mate, resting his head on his paws before a crack emerged from his belly. He let out a quiet cough, and moaned afterwards. "I'm.. F-fine." Whitekit flattenend his ears. "Don't be such a bully, Flamekit! You're acting like a Kittypet!" Flamestar22 17:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf lay Cardinalblaze down, a paw on her belly. "Hmph, why didn't you tell us earlier before you ran off? Now they're dead." The Medicine Cat sighed as Cardinalblaze began to give birth. "I-I was captured!" Cardinalblaze snapped.'Silverstar' 17:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit snorted and looked away. Gingerblossom grabbed her by the scruff and took her to the nursery. Thunderheart, who was still sore, limped off to the warrior den, only to fall asleep right in front of it. Thunderheart 17:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar paused for a moment, lifting his head in a jolt. "Who's dead!?" Blossomstripe padded towards Thunderheart, giving him a small, playful shove. "Hey, wake up you big lug. We don't have time to lay around all day." Flamestar22 17:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart's eyes shot open, agony in his gaze. "N-no..." he muttered, before Vualuzal took control. Owlfur did the same, and Lilarus took control of her. The two got up and walked like zombies out of camp, not talking. Thunderheart 17:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "..Thunderheart?" Blossomstripe stuttered, hurrying after him. "Is everything okay?" Birchstar's gaze met his mate's. "What is Frostleaf talking about, my love?" Flamestar22 17:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart and Owlfur had pelted at top speed into DarkClan territory. Both of the cats smelled of death, though they were living. A strange demonic presence was surrounding them. They were already in DarkClan camp. Thunderheart 17:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe, scared for Thunderheart, darted after him. "Owlfur, Thunderheart, come back! You'll get shredded, stop!" As she neared the DarkClan border, she gasped, noticing their eyes were dull and lifeless. ''They're.. posessed... ''Flamestar22 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "You're kits, you're ones that are -well, kind of were- on the way." Frostleaf responded as she shooed cats and the leader outside of hte Medicine Cat den.'Silverstar' 17:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw smiled at Stormpaw warmly. She was happy to see him happy. She had just noticed how big he'd gotten. She stared at Thunderheart and Owlfur. What was going on? 'Icyclaw11' 17:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Moments later, Thunderheart and Owlfur were pelting at full speed to FlameClan territory. Thunderheart slammed into Blossomstripe, his gaze clouded by fear. Owlfur ran staight into FlameClan camp. She fell over backward. Foxpaw raced over to her. "You okay?" he meowed. Thunderheart 17:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe saw the two cats dart back into camp. "Are you two okay?" She stammered, panting heavily. Birchstar flattenend his ears. "No!" He screeched. "Who did this to you?! Who killed our kits!?" Flamestar22 17:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) At the end of her struggles, three motionless kittens lay at Cardinalblaze's belly, two ginger and one a brown tabby. "...Fallenstar. He took over his son's body." Cardinalblaze murmured mournfully as the elders took her kits away to burry them. Stormpaw let out a mournful yowl, while Scarletpaw shook her head slowly.'Silverstar' 17:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, who was bleeding because he reopened his wounds, fainted of blood loss. Owlfur was hiding in Foxpaw's pelt. Thunderheart 17:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded over to Frostleaf's den. When she saw the three dead kittens near Cardinalblaze's belly, she signed very mournfully. Her eyes watered. She didn't want to see any kind of death. A tear almost came but didn't. She forced herself not to cry. She choked on sadness, welling up in her chest. 'Icyclaw11' 17:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw, uncomfortable and a bit embarassed, stepped aside. "What happened?" he asked Owlfur. "I don't know! One second, I was basking, and the other, I was in the middle of DarkClan camp!" she shouted. Thunderheart 17:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears angrily. He should've told somebody about his mother being pregnant, he should've...It was all his fault.'Silverstar' 17:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw snorted. "How could that have happened? You aren't telling me you were posessed, are you? Don't be a mouse-brain!" he spat and trotted off. Owlfur stood alone, staring at her paws. First, Longleg abandoned her, and now Foxpaw? Would she ever find a mate? She pushed the thought away. She had to help the clan. She pulled herself and saw Thunderheart, laying in the clearing, unconcious (ugh spelling). "Puny, helpless kit," she spat. Thunderheart 17:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Owlfur could fit Mottlespots as a mate so well.) "Hey, leave him alone!" Snarled Blossomstripe, charging at Owlfur and knocking her down. "You have no right to insult your Clanmates when they have done nothing!" Flamestar22 18:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong looked around. "I'm going to hunt. Anyone car to join?" '~Darkshine903'' 18:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC)'' Sunstorm blinked at Birchstar in confusion. "Helllo? Did you not just hear your mate?" The somali she-cat mumbled, watching Stormpaw and Scarletpaw as they mourned.Silverstar' 18:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, who was in a daze, shook his head quickly. "That murderer!" He scowled, his eyes narrowed to slits. ''He has gone to far, to far! ''Emberpaw sat beside her siblings, mourning. "It'll be okay, guys.. atleast we have three new siblings.." She tried to comfort them by talking confidently, but it only came out as a mumble. Flamestar22 18:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Lel) Owlfur let out a yelp and glared at Blossomstripe. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Thunderheart regained his conciousness and got up. He saw Blossomstripe and Owlfur, but was, again, too exhausted to do anything. He felt useless. Overexherted, he fell asleep right where he was standing...again. Thunderheart 19:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Well, for one, I can easily stop you," The she-cat murmered, stepping off of Owlfur and hissing. "Now leave him alone. You would be exhausted if you've been fighting for your life all day, no?" Flamestar22 19:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur grunted, snorted, grumbled, then walked away. Meanwhile, Thunderheart began snoring loudly. Sandkit walked up to him and playfully poked him, then bounded away. Thunderheart made no movement, except for the peaceful rise and fall of his flank. The small, lithe black-furred tom was fast asleep. Thunderheart 19:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe smiled, looking down at her sleeping mate. ''It'll all be over soon. ''She thought, flattening her ears. She lied down, resting her head at her mates side. Flamestar22 20:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit ignored Swiftkit, and grunted. --The Ash Falls Down 20:24, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Wrenflight's finished) Wrenflight carried the still unconscious Streampaw on his back as he walked into camp. "Frostleaf! Check on Streampaw soon! She's been attacked by a fox!" Swiftkit trotted up to him, worried. "Will my mother be alright?" The black tom nodded as he set the blue-gray queen down. Stormwillow had scented Birchstar and Cardinalblaze's scents together, and she steadily followed their scent into the medicine den. A mourning wail soon erupted from the silver tabby's throat. "I'm so sorry about the kits...At least Streampaw's kits haven't died..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:06, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Tired, Copperdusk padded into the warriors' den. --The Ash Falls Down 21:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Can she come? Cloudflight asked Duskwhisper.. "She ''is ''my apprentice." April Showers bring May Flowers Copperdusk heaved herself into her nest, and fell asleep. --The Ash Falls Down 21:44, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw watched Cloudflight and Duskwhisper talk, flattening her ears. Birchstar sat beside his mate, his eyes closed and his ears pinned against his skull. "I'm so sorry, my love.. I wish there is something I could do.." Flamestar22 21:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream yawned, and flicked his tail. "Do I have to?' he complained. "I need to see Frostleaf about these wounds..." --The Ash Falls Down 21:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly. "Don't worry about it...There is nothing we can do..." she sighed, closing her eyes as her head rested on her paws.---- Frostleaf, growing exhuasted from working all day, hurried over to the cat who called her.---- Duskwhisper shrugged, flattening his ears. "...Sure."'Silverstar''' 21:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC)